All my stubborn honor and foolish pride
by gundamlover3.9
Summary: a war between demons and humans for dominance of another planet. the characters have been written how i wish them to be if you don't like i'm sorry. it is a crossover main pairing CrawfordxWu.
1. Chapter 1

**All my stubborn honor and foolish pride, I'll ignore**

**for the sake of winning your war.**

Songs by _Breaking Benjamin_ and from a Richard Simmons work out tape.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Warning: I suck at spelling and grammar. Well the English language in general and if reading things like that are offensive to you then I ask you to just move on. This is the internet and thus gives freedom for people like me to post things. You are a reader that doesn't have some life threatening object forcing you to read my story. And if you do then you have more to worry about then my writing.

**Crossover Gundam Wing x Wieb Kruez**

_-You-_

"Ouch"… This came from a small Chinese boy that sat curled up in a dark corner of what looked to be a small apartment bed room. He was both hiding and clutching himself in a vain attempt of dispelling the immense pain he was currently suffering from. 'Shit! How am I supposed to get out of this? Nataku what have I gotten myself into.' This was more of a statement in the head then an actual question.

_my hands are broken and time is going on and on_

_it goes on forever (how long)-_

"Honestly just how long is this all going to continue?" an aggravated voice spoke in a loud whisper that could be heard through the slightly ajar door.

The boy crouched smaller as he heard the voices and noises of those walking and searching for something coming closer to his current hiding place. It wasn't that creative: It was only on the other side of the bed and behind a tossed blanket. There were also other noises, loud ones, even though they were obviously farther away. They were noises of a bloody battle being fought. The noises of those who are dying and experiencing excruciating pain were what was the most noticeable to the boy. All the sounds of explosions and orders were too normal and mundane, it was those cry's that were what really stood out. Although by now you would think they wouldn't any more.

"Where has that little bastard gone? Damn, he's tough!"

"I've heard that Preventers had brought in some of their overly talented humans from one of their other units, but damn, I never expected this. I think he may even give some higher-ups problems."

"Yeah and he's just one of them, not only that but I've heard the others who serve by his side are even tougher."

"Hmmm… maybe we should report back to Schwartz."

"I mean seriously it would suck if because of some super human foreigners we lost control of this world."

"Yeah, especially since it's one of the last demon communities in this galaxy."

"Lets go I can't see him any where."

The demons had finished their conversation in the same room and on the same side of it as the boy from Preventers. But while they had been talking and searching before actually entering the room the boy had moved acrobatically into another hiding place; a better one actually. It was just above their heads in the top part of a corner behind the door. He held himself in place by bracing his hands and feet on the walls and applying pressure.

'Well it's a good thing that I'm better then most people when it comes to stealth and acrobatics.' Wufei Chang thought while holding on quietly to his hiding position until he heard the two exit the apartment. Then he proceeded to slide down the now bloody wall and hold himself once again. It seams that the stretched and forced movements to both get up and stay up in his hiding place reopened the deep wounds that were barely clotting. After a while of holding himself and resting, Wu used the small bed sheets to dress his wounds until once again he rested.

"Psshhh…" Wu muttered silently while settling back down to sit in the corner. 'I never would have thought that all these years Duo was right about everything related to demons and how certain organizations reacted towards things that weren't human. I wonder… how he's fairing.' Wu's eyes closed lightly as he went into a meditative state; hiding there in the corner behind the door. His last thought was 'I hope some one doesn't come flying in and squish me back here.' before going silent.

It was some time latter when his mind started to move back through thoughts of his life up till now. Actually he focused mostly on the happiest part of his life. And there he waited gathering all the strength he could for the next part he would play in this evil war between man and demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**Crossover Gundam Wing x Wieb Kruze**

Umm… thank you for reading and for the one review I got. Sorry I am not good at writing. The only things I am using from WK is the characters so I hope I don't lose to many people.

Well on with part 2

_So I got high and lived all that life_

_I have taken all for granted-_

"Ha! Now Khushrenada I challenge you again!" Wu yelled with a thick Chinese accent.

Wufei stood in a fighting stance with his sword pointed at the tall executive chair across a mahogany desk that had several neat orderly piles of folders and papers scattered across it. The chair swiveled slowly to show not the light brown haired commander with the strange pointy forked eyebrows. But instead there was a tall business man. He wore an expensive overly clean white suit. This look did however seem to fit the dark American perfectly. He wasn't exactly dark in most of his appearance. In fact the only thing dark about him saw his black hair and the evil aura he seemed to emit.

Wufei faltered slightly in his stance and eased up while oddly stiffening his movements in his surprise. "Who You? Where Treize?" the boy managed to speak commandingly but only to his own surprise. The man had his elbows resting on both armrests, his hands were clasped together, and his mouth resting on the back of his knuckles. He suddenly looked up sharply. He wore glasses but his piercing amber eyes looked through the young teen. The poor boy couldn't help but think of how amazing the man looked. And because of that he was mentally cursing himself and strangely enough Duo; for his evil influence.

"He's regrettably not here. I too have come to see him although obviously for different reasons." His voice was just as intense as his stare yet it was as smooth and thick as velvet. Wu's heart skipped a beat. This man truly seemed perfect. .. Well at least to him. Wu did manage to regain himself and with a deep bow followed by a quiet apology he took off.

Wu ran into him a few more times when he went to challenge Treize. Those times usually had Treize there and Wufei felt to odd and strangely self conscious to actual fallow through with the full challenge in front of him. But because of those encounters he did learn a few more things about the serious man. His name is Crawford, he's a business man providing a few things for Treize and his faction, not only that but Treize is oddly scared of him. That only added to Wu's weird attraction. So when they ran into each other at an out door Coffey they didn't have to much trouble spending over an hour having tea and coffee while talking quietly. Wu enjoyed it so much that he started to actually frequent the place in hopes of running into him once again. And of course he did in fact they wound up meeting there quite frequently but what seemed to be at random times.

They progressed from just drinks on there visits to lunch. Then came the fact that they also started to arrange dates those were usually for dinner and or a movie. When they had started to actually date everything ran rather smoothly. That is till after the first time they spent the night together. Then oddly Crawford would come latter and latter to their dates occasionally he would be perfectly punctual like when they had started but it was becoming a usual for him to be at least 20minutes late. Wu didn't ask he knew even before they started going on dates from the time they spent at the café that he was a work-a-hallick; at least that is what he kept telling himself was the reason Crawford would usually come late. And so he decided that it was fine just as long as they could be together at some point in time. Although it did bother him that Crawford never called or offered an explanation for his tardiness. But for the sake of his happiness Wu took it all quietly and patiently; though he did have to use a patience that he hadn't since his wife, Myelin, died. But for Crawford he found he could easily do it. It was when he started to randomly come almost an hour or so late and even more randomly not come at all that he started to really worry.

When Crawford didn't make it Wu would ask why and every time he would nonchalantly say "I had to work". That did bother Wu some cause even when they went out on their dates Crawford usually brought his laptop with him and worked while they ate in silence or while Wu talked with him quietly. But the big kicker was the fact that he would say this so emotionlessly it would actually hurt Wu though he never let on. No Wu would just nod and say "k" or "that's fine I understand".

In fact now this would get him thinking of how Crawford never showed emotion that is aside from pleasure but Wu had always thought that he understood him just fine without any or obvious displays of expression. But after some time and this happening slightly more and more frequently he started to doubt it.

Then the thoughts of 'why didn't you call? It's not like you don't have my number you use it to arrange these dates.' Or 'why call me earlier the same day and make a date if you are going to have to stay at work late?' but of course he said nothing and just continued as if there relation ship was completely natural. This was because he had that over whelming fear that Crawford would just expressionlessly say "I was just simply using you anyways" and he would never see him again. They went on like this for about 3 months occasionally Wu had to leave for a mission but came back in no more then a week or so. That is before the day Wu greatly injured his own heart.

**to be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**Slight crossover Gundam Wing x Wieb Kruze**

Hi! I thank you again for reading and for the review I got. Sorry I am not good at writing and take forever to update. I hope people don't hate what I've done so far too much.

Well here's part 3

It had been a very stressful couple of weeks; full of missions and "Duo-sitting". To top it off he hadn't had time to even see Crawford once. For him who was so in love by this point, that caused added stress. But that was to be remedied shortly they had made a date to see a movie. Neither overly liked movies but Wu enjoyed the fact that when they went to see one it forces Crawford to put his damn laptop away and stop working for the 2 or so hours in the theater. So now he had picked one to see then rode his beloved motorcycle to wait their at the theater.

Wu liked to be 5 minutes early for most things and when Crawford was punctual he would still beat him to the meeting place. That always made Wu's heart beat a little faster when he would see the man obviously waiting for him. Thinking of such things his mood lightened considerably during the ride to the theater. But there was one larger and more troublesome thing that was dampening his mood; Wu had to relocate for his next mission latter on tonight (or early the next morning how ever you want to think about it) and there was no telling when he would be able to come back this time.

Yeah he had left for missions before but he always was able to return either in a couple of days or in a week or so. This time however it could be months and tonight would be there only night for who knows how long. This was definitely the largest fact that was pissing him off probably.

When Wu arrived Crawford wasn't anywhere in sight. It's a good thing that Wu always plans for this now a days. So he suggests an earlier show time then if Crawford is late they can attend the late show and if he's not… well hey they get more time together.

So Wu stood by the sign that they used as a meeting place for this particular theater. It was just to the side of the parking lots lights and on the other side a little ways was where you buy the tickets. After about 20 minutes his phone rang witch surprised him but he didn't really outwardly show it although he did answer quicker than usual hopping it might be Crawford for once. But no it was Heero calling to tell him it would be an even shorter time, then say maybe 5 in the morning, that he would have with Crawford in stead he had to be in his Gundam by midnight.

_Promise me you'll try to leave it all behind_

_Cause I've elected hell -_

This alone made him extremely pissy. But he continued to wait. In fact he was still waiting after the first show had already gone and the late show had started. It was an additional 35 minutes from the late showings start when Crawford finally showed up.

_Lying to myself_

At this point Wu had been sitting with his insecurities for more then just a couple hours and he only had an extremely limited time to be there. He still hadn't even gotten a short 'sorry I was late' in fact Crawford didn't really say anything. All he did was give a short nod as way of greeting.

_Why have I gone blind?_

That didn't usually bother Wu but when the short fuse on his temper was lit he didn't think rationally at all. So when he finally had had enough he snapped and yelled at his American boyfriend expressing his obvious anger. He received no reaction in fact Crawford seamed to have been expecting this he just sat there unfazed which just caused further damage. So he did the only thing his angry not overly functioning mind could and dumped him, he then switched to rant mode and practically growled in his native Chinese "that's it! I've had too much I never want to see you again! I've had more then enough of this! Of you and your emotionless attitude!" there were other things and in fact those weren't even his exact words just the gist of what Wu could remember.

It was however these words that eternally haunt Wufei. The fact that he doesn't even think Crawford can speak Chinese doesn't mater. It's the fact that he said them that torments him. But sadly not as much as the blank expression he had received. The way Crawford acted was as if he already knew this was going to happen in fact it even seemed as if he was just waiting for it. He never did anything to stop it, or try to get Wu to listen to even a stupid excuse, and most of all he never tried to get him back. Wu never received a single phone call.

As tears slipped past his closed eyelids he thought 'it's kind of sad. I still even have the same phone number as then for my cell. I've kept it just in case.' As he continued thinking about this even more tears trickled down his motionless face. It seems even in suspended animation his feelings for Crawford were so strong that they came through.

In fact even after Wu had made it halfway back to his bike he had already mostly cooled down and began regretted all of his actions. But Wufei is a "Chang" and "Chang's" are to proud and stubborn to do something like apologies even though he felt so obviously bad for his own out burst. As Wu mounted his bike and drove away he couldn't look back because of the tears that were already marring his face and the voice in his head that kept telling him how weak and unworthy he was of having anything in this world for him-self. The strange thing is it's not even the voice of the subconscious or some male authoritative figure but of his dead wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**A/n. just to let everyone know I am giving my own opinions on how the past was for Wu. **I am so grateful for your review that I couldn't help but post the next part. gives big smile I hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Part 4**

_Live another life –_

After Wu left he just headed to his Gundam, Nataku, to compose himself before the mission. Then his life held little meaning to himself, no, all that was important was to win the war his dead wife wanted to fight in. She believed him to be too weak to accomplish any thing on his own. And it was simply because he wanted nothing to do with the fighting he was already responsible for his whole clan that was both on the colony and earth. Wufei was also very different personality wise then she was. He was quiet and calculating, he didn't like to use his fists or even argue, to much. He enjoyed gardening and reading. She however was rash, violent, and not too smart.

Wu didn't even want the Gundam or its maker to be under the protection of his mother clan. But since his father was still technically the one in charge he couldn't over rule him. Just because he felt that there was no way of hiding the Gundam, its manufacturing, and its designer from Oz; who are known for there cruelty, was no excuse. And then he wound up being right, there colony was attacked, his wife did what traditionally he should have done and died. Wufei felt so guilty for taking what would be in his, out of dates, culture the cowards way of life that he chose to do things in her destructive and rash way. And live on as if it was her life he was leading. The only time he stopped and started to live as him-self was when Crawford had come into the picture. But of course once he was gone Wu went back to living for Nataku.

When ever some one tries to live a life that is contrary to who and what they are it causes some damage. After winning the war for Nataku Wu lost sight of who he was and what else there was to life. Thus he joined Mari Maya, who was Trazes bastard child, organization because he felt that all he was, was a solder and in a world without war he had no purpose. At the end of the Mari Maya incident he had regained more of himself and when it had ended he joined Praventers.

As a part of Praventers he works with Heero as his partner and goes around keeping peace in the world by blowing up and or killing those who pose threat to the peace. Of course Duo and Trowa also tend to offer a helping hand here and their. And lots of times the threat is dwelt with in a way that there is no direct contact. In fact up till this point it was completely against their contract to even participate in a job that had ties with demons let alone fight in a war directly against them. But some how sally had feed Duo some sob story or another and convinced him to not only change the contract but also aid them in keeping the damage to their side at a lower level. This of course would also make it that they were at a better advantage and thus win with a lot less effort on their part. And gee it would all be thanks to them once again.

Wufei lasted a good two days in that apartment without dieing even though he did come quite close. He passed out even though he had been in suspended animation and when he came too he discovered that he had been rescued by a local human. This man was an enemy but had no clue in fact the man had believed Wu to be some kid that had been injured in the crossfire and he being a good helper had come to his rescue. Wu felt so guilty he couldn't do any thing to prove the contrary. Wu stayed 3 weeks with him not knowing what exactly was happening in the war. He had lost his contact well before being attacked. But now he was completely healed and going to be getting the most inside information anyone would ever directly get on Praventers side because he was attending, with the man, a rally and thus hope to improve there battle out comes. Yeah it is just a rally so its not like he was really going to get too much information but it will be a lot more then what is filtered to them.

_You –_

Gasp 'I can't believe it. He's here!.. Why's he here?' Wu stood almost openly gapping and stating at the very man he thinks most of, Crawford. He was standing on the platform in front of the crowed gathered of Demons and there local sympathizers. He stood, proud and powerful as always, just behind the Red headed German who was giving the "Motivational" speech. Crawford looked mostly the same as always; tall, short clean cut black hair, crisp white suite, and glasses perfectly framing his face that occasionally gave off that evil glint. The only difference in his appearance since the last time Wu had seen him was (other then maybe that specific suit etc.) how extremely exhausted and the almost sad expression on his face.

'That's not right.!? If he couldn't care enough to show that same sorrow in his eyes when I left him…' Poor Wu was getting a little pissed that is till the other thought that he hated more then anything hit him. 'he didn't care… he never wanted to keep me, I was simply used.' All the anger drained completely away leaving him even colder and emptier then he has ever been.

"He's amazing isn't he!" it was more of a statement then a question that Wu's companion gave quietly. Wu just looked at him and nodded silently. His companion looked back forward and inclined his head in Crawford's direction as he spoke next. "there all our inspiration… Schwartz is still functioning strong and leading us towards a possible victory even though they're suffering from the loss of there mates… its depressing to think that even Crawford who is just a seer is to the point of obvious exhaustion."

He fell silent again as Wu turned his head to stare once more at the man he oddly still loves and believes never overly cared for him. He wanted to cry. Wufei is not week it takes a lot to make him cry but he wanted to now even though he wouldn't let a tear slide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**A/n. I am making Duo half demon and his pockets lead to the astral-plain which is like a giant kongi**(sp?)** space only other demons can access it too but only if he is wearing the cloths since there his pockets. And again I apologies for my bad English, grammar, etc.**

**Part 5**

_The only way out is letting your guard down_

_And never die forgotten (I know) -_

"That's it." Wu spoke quietly and more to himself than anything else. "What's it?" his companion questioned. "I have ta help him." Wu's head turned towards the sympathizer just before the man could respond he continued speaking. "I thank you for returning my health and taking care of me but now I must go. I have to do something but first I have to find someone that I know will be of the best help. It won't be enough for just me to fight against Praventers and Kritica but I know that those I seek will be actually "overkill" if they do indeed help with their down fall." Wu gave a small sad smile at the confused man before inclining his head as a gesture of good bye and vanishing in the crowed.

_Forgive Me My Love –_

Wu stood watching the crowd cheer for the victory they hoped to win while the tall German lead them on with a wicked grin spread across his face. He smiled sadly once again while flipping open his cell phone and dialing a number he secretly always wished would be flashing across his own phone from caller id. Now he just hoped Crawford never changed it.

The phone range 3 times before the auto-answer started "leave the message." Yep it's his. Wu thought while the tone sounded. "Ello Crawford it's Wufei… You may not remember me but it doesn't matter… I… I just want say sorry… and … good bye… … … I'm gana be helpin'…" as he spoke he just kept getting softer and softer till the last part was barley a whisper. He hung-up the phone and looked at it a little longer feeling kind of surreal. Then Wu looked out at Crawford down in front of the massive crowd. Wu started to think of a plan, a plan that would best help Crawford without getting close to him. Now came the realization that he was doing something's that he would have never done.

First he just apologized for something he had felt sorry for doing and second… he was going to traitor against the very organization that he not only worked for but also (hopefully) get others to do the same and not only against his organization but also their ally and those are the very groups that had actually brought them there. These are all things that in the past Wu's pride and sense of honor would never allow him to do. This should have posed more of a problem then it currently was since it was Wu's sense of honor and justice that governed his way of life.

Although it seams that over the years as Wu became more aware of himself and what he personally believed to be the best things to do all those hallow beliefs that boxed him into being the "empty solder left to fight for his dead wife" started fading away.

Wu was now just watching everyone who either jumped around with excitement, stood there interacting with those that were jumping around, or were like Schwartz and stood proud and encouraging even though its in an exhausted way. As the rally was over and the celebrating beginning most of the groups four members known as Schwartz started dispersing into the crowd. Crawford on the other hand just moved farthest back on the plat form and took out his phone. After a few minutes he spun around and seemed to be looking for someone or something in the crowd.

_I stand here all alone and can see the bottom –_

Wu stepped to the edge of the ruined building he had been watching from and simply dropped his phone down the long distance to eventually shatter on the ground. He then looked up again to watch Crawford some more before he went on to gather his friends. Crawford now seemed to have abandoned looking for what ever he believed to be in the crowed and seamed to be almost frantically dialing on his phone. Wu simply sighed and turned his back to the sight of the crowd and Crawford then walked away. He never heard his phone ringing or saw the light flashing signaling a call before it hit the ground and shattering into hundreds of pieces.

As Wufei walked he started forming a plan that would no doubt work nicely. He knew it wouldn't be hard to convince Duo to help the Demons especially considering that Duo had an unhealthy attachment to the evil race. As Wu thought back remembering the fit duo through when he was forced, by Heero to actually come and help. He couldn't keep the smirk from forming on his delicate face. Yes duo would definitely be willing to help especially after being told that most of the information Sally used to convince the change in contract and enlist their help was either exaggerated or down right lies. The contract that Duo had originally tweaked for Heero and Wu had stated that under no circumstances could they work on any sort of case involving demons or it was grounds for them to immediately quit.

His smirk actually looked evil as he envisioned what was to come. Not only would Duo aid him and switch sides but in doing so it would bring the rest of the Gundam Pilots and Weiß with him. Actually even if not every one switched as long as he had duo and those annoying pockets that held all those helpful "toys" of his in them Wu knew that Praventers and Kritica didn't stand a chance.

It is currently duo's and Omi's contraptions (wards, technology, "toys") that were winning the war so far. It will be almost too easy, well for professional terrorist and assassins like them selves, to bring everything down around those cocky organizations.

_Promise me you'll leave it all behind, cause I've elected hell_

_Lying to myself_

_Why have I gone blind?_

_Live another life -_


End file.
